Hunting
by AfterdarkReading
Summary: While hunting, Tatsumi runs into Esdese. Esdese is tired of being rejected so she forces Tatsumi to 'love' her. (LEMON!)


**THIS FANFIC CONTAINS VERY SEXUAL THEMES, AND IF YOU DON'T LIKE THAT THEN DO NOT CONTINUE!**

Tatsumi was hunting for low class danger beasts in a forest quite far from the Night Raid head quarters. he wanted to cheer up Akame by giving her a huge plate of meat. she had been pretty down lately after her encounter with Kurome. He couldn't blame her though.

Tatsumi spotted a creature snuffling around in the thicket. he classified it as some type of boar. he didn't even need Incursio for such a little thing!

Tatsumi got out his sword and charged at the oblivious creature, stabbing it quickly through its side. the beast died instantly.

unseen by Tatsumi, a pair of blue eyes stared at him through the thicket.

Esdese had been stalking him for quite some time now, watching him.

Tatsumi smiled a huge, innocent smile like when Esdese first saw him. her heart fluttered. that smile was so sweet, she felt as if it could stop time.

Esdese quietly stepped out of the thicket, her long, blue hair flowing behind her.

Tatsumi didn't even notice her standing there until he had turned around.

Tatsumi took a surprised step back, letting out a shocked gasp.

"my love, it seems we have found each other again!" Esdese said, opening her arms wide.

"h-h-h-how did you find me?!" Tatsumi stuttered.

Esdese ignored the question and moved forward, embracing Tatsumi.

Tatsumi's face turned crimson.

"please, come back to the capital with me..." Esdese whispered in his ear.

Tatsumi wriggled out of her grip.

"no! I could never kill people blindly like you!" He shouted.

"you're being stubborn. why won't you just obey me?"

"isn't it obvious? because I don't like you!"

Esdese's heart quivered with pain in her chest. her pain suddenly turned into anger.

Esdese took a step closer to Tatsumi, then, suddenly, cuffed him with ice.

"h-hey-!" Tatsumi shouted with surprise. "let me go!"

"if you won't love me then I'll have to take more drastic measures!" She said, then kissed him.

Tatsumi struggled but Esdese's grip on him was stronger. after she pulled away from the kiss, she ripped off his shirt and pants. Tatsumi grunted in shock, the cool, forest air hitting his skin and the ice hand cuffs chaffing his wrists uncomfortably. She slowly pulled down his boxers, revealing his big dick.

Tatsumi turned beat red and tried to cross his legs to hide it, but Esdese held his legs open. she pushed him onto his back, his flesh hitting the forest floor with a thud. Tatsumi felt the ice hand cuffs melt away, but before he could run away, new cuffs apeared, on on each hand, that nailed him to the dirt.

Esdese stood over Tatsumi. she slowly took of her top, then her skirt. eventually she was naked, wearing only her long, white boots.

she lowered herself and began straddling him. she leaned forward and licked his muscles, gaining a groan from Tatsumi. she slid herself further down his body so that his huge dick was inches away from her face.

"wow... all that hunting has made you huge." she grinned as she leaned forward, about to take his penis in her mouth.

"w-what are you doing?!" he protested, wriggling under her.

she ignored him and put the head of his dick in her mouth. Tatsumi groaned in pleasure, grinding his hips into her instinctively.

she smiled and bobbed her head up and down, stroking the rest of his cock with her elegant, graceful fingers. she eventually got into a pattern, sucking half of his dick with her mouth and squeezing the rest of him, occasionally stoping to lick the base of him and suck his balls. it didn't take long for Tatsumi to jizz all over her. she licked his dick clean, happily.

"now its time for the real fun." she said, smirking.

Tatsumi was breathing heavily, just a ball of mixed emotions. Esdese moved up on his body, positioning his dick in her vagina. she took a quick glance at him before falling hard, most of his length penetrating her. Tatsumi yelped when he felt her come down. he started to breathe short, voice-y breathes.

"Holy shit, Tatsumi! you're so long!" she moaned.

Tatsumi moaned in response, unable to say anything.

Esdese moved her ass cheeks up, then fell down onto him again, more of his thick cock penetrating her barely used pussy. she kept rising and falling until he was balls deep into her.

"Tatsumi... fuck me with your huge, monster cock! I want to feel more of you inside me!" She yelled.

Tatsumi moaned, instinctively thrusting up into Esdese's pussy. Esdese squealed with pleasure, her boobs bouncing up and down in a jiggly fashion. she leaned forward so that her huge boobs were squashed against his muscles. Tatsumi was moving purely on instinct now, as he lifted his hand to grope her unnaturally huge boobs. Esdese was hugely turned on by dirty talk, but she knew she wasn't going to get any from Tatsumi, so she decided to do it herself.

"oh Tatsumi, I wan't your huge cock to thrust up my pussy! I'll be your bitch and you can slap me and fuck me whenever!"

this was quite ironic, considering she was the one raping him.

Tatsumi could feel more of his seed deep inside him, as Esdese was so good she could milk his cock enough for two orgasms. he cried out as he released his sperm deep in her, spilling back out onto his legs. Esdese moaned and let her cum squirt out, adding to the pool of cum that was now leaking onto the forest floor. Esdese sat up and moved forward so that her pussy was positioned above his mouth.

"lick it off." she commanded.

Tatsumi did as he was told and began to move his tongue over her slit and around her lips. he could taste his own semen and he felt sick, but he didn't dare stop. Esdese moaned and got off him when she thought he was done. for her final touch, she leaned down and kissed him. Tatsumi was too weak too fight back, so he just lied there. Esdese stood up and put her outfit back on, melting the ice handcuffs. she was very satisfied, so she didn't need to take him back with her to the capital.

"this was fun." she smirked as she melted away into the forest.

Tatsumi lied there, staring at the cloudy sky, still naked.


End file.
